Time To Move On
by Procrastinating Fan Girl
Summary: Sam and Lexy are beginning a new relationship, but how will they handle themselves and their new circumstances as well as their frends reactions?
1. Waiting

Lip Service:

Sam paced the length of the flat, holding her phone to her chin, while she decided whether or not she should call Lexy. Her shift at the hospital had finished nearly three hours ago and Sam had left numerous messages, but she hadn't received one reply. It had been their first weekend together, as a couple, but they hadn't been able to come out to their friends. This was partly due to the fact that in reality they weren't _their_ friends, they were Cat's friends, and Sam was unsure as to how they would feel knowing Sam was seeing the doctor who treated Cat before she died.

This morning they had both set off to work with big smiles on their faces. Half way to work Sam received a strange and ambiguous text off Tess. Tess wanted everyone to meet at Rubies later that night for a big announcement, which was most likely something completely irrelevant to everyone else, but to Tess would be a big deal. Sam knew that Tess wasn't seeing anyone, and the play at the Tron was going well, so she had text Lexy to see if she could shed any light on the situation and plan how they would spend their evening before heading off to meet the group.

Here she was in the flat after her shift in the police station, waiting on Lexy, who should have been home first. Sam text Lexy when she arrived back at the flat, after she had a shower and after getting dressed. Now her mind was racing with thoughts of what could have happened to her, reasons why she couldn't reply to the texts, and the thought that maybe she had changed her mind. Maybe this wasn't what she wanted anymore. Sam knew that Lexy had been attracted to her since they were first introduced at Rubies, but Sam had been with Cat and Lexy had just become Frankie and Tess' flatmate.

Sam stopped pacing and grabbed her coat, regardless of Lexy, she was going to go out and have a good time. If Lexy, didn't come back then she knew it wasn't meant to be. Throwing her coat on she grabbed the door just as someone else opened it from the outside. Lexy.

"God Sam, I'm so, so, sorry. My phone took a tumble down a concrete set of stairs, and well the stairs won. I've just been in town getting a new one." They moved back into the flat as Lexy cupped Sam's face with her hands and gave her passionate kiss.

"I just, I thought that maybe ..."

"What?! That maybe I had changed my mind about us. Not a chance" Lexy declared as she pulled Sam even closer to her. "And on that note, I think we should tell the guys when we head to Tess' little meeting later. What time does she want us?"

"About twenty minutes." Sam sighed with relief as Lexy rushed into the bedroom to change. Sam sat in her coat while she waited for Lexy.

Thirty minutes later they arrived at Rubies side by side, both looking flushed after rushing from the flat. As they walked through the front door, they bumped into Sadie, who looked at them with a wide grin, and a knowing look.

"So, I can't say I'm surprised. You two together. It was only a matter of time. But word to the wise, tonight is probably not the night to make your big announcement. You know what the drama queen is like when people try to steal her limelight." Sadie chuckled to herself as she pushed out passed them to smoking shelter outside.

Sam took a deep breath as they walked out into the bar area, this was definitely not her favourite night of the week in Rubies, Lexy on the other hand loved it, as did Tess. It was cheesy music night. Tragic music from the 70's, 80's and 90's, and party tunes. As per usual Ed was propping up the bar, and Tess was dancing in the middle of the dance floor on her own. Well. That is if you can call that dancing, it's more like bouncing round in circles and waving your hands in the air.


	2. It is time

Slowly one by one the group had gathered in the bar, however Tess barely noticed. By the time Sadie, Ed, Sam and Lexy had arrived she was already well oiled, which meant they all had time for a few drinks before facing the oncoming drama from their friend.

Sam and Lexy found themselves in a booth near the bar when Ed, who had seen them come in together, brought a round of drinks over.

"No, before you even ask, I don't know. Tess hasn't kept a secret from me for this long, well, ever. You know she can't help but tell." Ed was Tess' best friend and possibly the only hope of finding out what tonight was about, well, they had presumed he would be.

"So no clue at all then Ed?" Enquired Lexy.

"Nope, nada, not a thing. Cheers though." The three of them picked beers from the table and Sam nodded at Ed appreciatively, before pulling away from Lexy. Ed was the last person she would want to know about her new relationship, although he was alot more understanding and less vocal about things than his sister had been. To be fair he wasn't anything like Cat really, and wondered if that was why she liked being around him.

Tess squealed from the dancefloor and ran to the door, still completely oblivious to the fact that a small group, whom she had invited, had settled at a table. At the door stood the stars of Uncle Vanya, the play that Tess was currently starring in at the Tron theatre. The play having been a major success, although Sam and Lexy had yet to see it, had been reviewed by some big names in the theatre world and had attracted quite a following, making the stars of the show local celebrities of sorts.

Ed waved the crowd at the door over to the table, at which point Tess finally acknowledged the fact that Sam and Lexy were there by throwing herself at them for hugs. After the group exchanged pleasantries and Sadie finally returned from a smoke with a petite blonde in tow, Tess asked the group to sit down for the big announcement. Once the group was settled round the table in the booth, Tess began her latest tale.

"Sunday night, at the play. We had a guest in the audience from the BBC. A recruitment guest. The kind that works for a casting department for a show. Did I mention, for the BBC?" Tess looked as though she was about to explode with excitement, her grin running from ear to ear, and Sam couldn't help but think how proud Cat would have been of her best friend. Cat had constantly pushed Tess to no avail, but here she was with an exceptional role in an outstanding production.

"Yes you may have mentioned the BBC." Joked Ed.

"The casting director for a new series based in Glasgow needs a supporting actress for six episodes and if it goes well then there may be a chance of making it more permanent." Tess rushed the words out as quickly as she could. "They. Want. ME!"

The group congratulated Tess on her achievement and joined her at the bar for celebratory drinks for a couple of hours, none of which Tess paid for.

The following morning Lexy could barely lift her head off the pillow, swearing something about tequila as Sam walked in carrying a large tray. The tray contained two cups of tea, toast, jam, a glass of water and a single flower in a miniature vase.

"Morning!" Sam exclaimed and rather too loud and cheery for Lexy to handle. She pulled the pillows over her head as she rolled over.

"I'm glad you never said good morning. My head feels like it's been battered. Did you batter me in my sleep?" Lexy slowly removed the pillows from her head and pulled herself up into a sitting position against the headboard.

"Haha. No I didn't but I did warn you off that last round of tequila, of which you also had mine. Here I've made breakfast." Sam placed the tray over Lexy and kissed her forehead gently, before moving pressing her lips against Lexys'. "I'll grab you some ibuprofen for that head of yours."

Lexy watched as Sam stood up and watched her amazingly toned body walk out of the room. She could hear Sam routing through the cupboards and the drawers for the ibuprofen, and her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a phone vibrating on the night stand. Reaching across she grabbed Sam's phoned and noticed it was a text from Ed.

_Sam,_

_You didn't hide it very well. How long have you and Lexy been together? Did my sister mean anything to you?_

Lexy dropped the phone, horrified. This would break Sam. Ed was the main reason they hadn't told anyone about their relationship, he wouldn't understand. He wouldn't understand that during the time when Sam felt like everything around her was falling apart, Lexy was there. From the minute Cat died. To Sam coming back to the hospital to see the driver of the car that killed her. To the panic attacks when she left the house and Ryder, her partner at working being admitted because of the panic attacks. Lexy was the one who was there through it all. Lexy took the time to help her, guide her and support her.

Lexy hid the phone under the pillows and they enjoyed a couple of hours in bed before Sam questioned where her phone was. Lexy convinced her that they should meet Ed for lunch with Tess and come clean about the whole situation, and maybe Tess would help Ed see that they really cared for each other. Still unable to find her phone, Sam used Lexy's to message Tess. Pressing send her heart sank. This was going to be one of the hardest things she had done since burying Cat. But she. No, they had to do it. Ed had to find out from them. Sam didn't know what she was going to say or how to explain it, but there were no guarantees that Sadie would keep her mouth shut. Looking at the clock she dropped pile of clothes on the floor.

"Shit knows what I've done with my phone. I wasn't even that much of a mess last night. And this place is a tip, I need to sort it all out. We should probably go shopping aswell, we haven't got any food in.."

"SAM. Stop! It's going to be fine, honestly. What is the worst Ed and Tess can say? We need to get a move on if we are going to get there in time."


	3. The Announcement

Sam spent the entire walk feeling sick to her stomach, she hadn't been this nervous for a long time. She faced criminals, thugs, killers etc everyday but facing Ed was going to be something else. Cat had been her world, and Ed's sister, but as some point she had to move on with her life and make a new life for herself without Cat, surely Ed could see that.

Lexy thought she knew how hard this was going to be for Sam. When they had met, Sam had been with Cat and they were perfect together according to, well, everyone. Now here she was, the doctor who had fought to save Cat, who had moved in with Cat's ex and best friend, about to out her relationship with Cat's girlfriend. She didn't have high hopes for a positive meeting.

They had agreed to meet at the greasy spoon cafe near the Tron, so Tess could pop out and spend as much time there as possible. As they neared the front window, Sam took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly, squeezing Lexy's hand she opened the door to the cafe.

Ed and Tess were already there, sat in a booth in the window. Tess noticed their arrival first and stood to greet them full of smiles. It was then that Lexy noticed that Sam had let go of her hand.

"So, how are we all feeling this fine day?" Questioned Tess.

"Not now Tess!" Ed snapped and Tess slid back into the booth, looking like a school child who had just been reprimanded.

"Have felt worse, thanks for asking Tess. Top night." Lexy replied feeling the tension and ignoring Ed. Sam and Lexy slipped into the booth opposite Ed and Tess. Lexy and Tess' faces covered with awkward smiles whilst Ed and Sam locked eyes.

"Yeah, good night Tess. Can't find my phone and the flat looks like a bomb had gone off. Great news for you, well done. You deserve it." Sam smiled cautiously at Tess, feeling like she needed to say something.

"Yeah, we're all really proud of our Tessie."

"Ed, you never call me that. That was what Cat referred to me as to remind me that I was the baby of the group." Tess realised Ed was preoccupied, and mentioning Cat probably wouldn't help.

"Oh, speaking of Cat. Have you two told anyone your exciting news yet?" Ed stared at the two women opposite him. "Very convenient that you've lost your phone today, Sam. Especially as I text you this morning."

"ED! Sam, ignore Mr Happy here. Obviously one too many sambucca's last night." Tess may be the baby of the group, but she knew Ed better than anyone else and how to handle him.

"You don't have to Tess. It's true I lost my phone and true that we have something to say." Sam turned in the booth to look straight at Lexy. Her hand was playing with a sachet of sugar on the table top. Sam lifted her hand from her lap and took hold the sachet playing hand. "We have been secretly seeing each other. It started the night the play started at the Tron."

"Oh. Ed. Oh. Sam." Tess didn't know what to say.

"Only since the opening night? You'd been spending alot of time together before that. And what about my sister, what about Cat?" Ed was angry. His voice getting louder and louder. Ed didn't often get angry or raise his voice. "She is the doctor who treated Cat, who declared her dead. YOU think this is OK?! " And with that Ed slammed his hand into the table which attracted stares from other patrons in the cafe, grabbed his coat which had been slung over the top of the booth and stormed out the door in a rage.


	4. Falling Apart

Sam spent two days trying to get in touch with Ed. Tess had been very excited for her and her new relationship with Lexy, if not a little miffed. It was no secret that she had been more than a little interested in the sexy Australian doctor. Ed, however, was not willing to talk about the situation. He still had it in his head that something had been going on before Cat had died. Sam had to admit that she could partly see where Ed was coming from.

The day that Cat died was somewhat of a blur to Sam. She knew the key events, but she couldn't close her eyes and see what happened, the details were fuzzy. The one fact she knew, other than Cat being dead, was that Lexy was there from the moment Cat arrived at the hospital, through the declaration from the medical team of her death and until Tess and Ed arrived. She could understand, in terms of this, why Ed may find it awkward. But it didn't bother her, Lexy was just doing her job.

And as for an affair. Sam barely had time for Cat with her massive workload never mind another demanding woman as well. If only Ed knew the truth. The truth that Sam had subconsciously suspected for a while, but hadn't truly realised until after Cat's death. Cat was having an affair, with Frankie. Sam knew that she couldn't say anything, it would be another kick in the teeth for Ed, and the poor guy had been through enough.

Tess advised Sam to sit tight. Ed would come around, eventually. He just needed time.

"Give it a couple of days, and we will have drinks. All of us. In Rubies. He can't kick off in there can he?" Tess suggested, she hated it when the group argued. They were friends and they shold act like it. Sam and Lexy were their friends. It was harder for Sam, she had always been the outsider. She was only part of this little group because she had met Cat online. Lexy had made her way into this group of her own accord.

Sam decided that night to cook for Lexy. Sam was the first to admit that she wasn't a great cook, but it was the effort that was important. She knew Lexy would be impressed either way. And if all else failed, they could order a Chinese. When Lexy arrived home, she let the door slam behind her and dropped her bag and coat on floor as she made her way across the flat to the kitchen area where Sam was finishing off their evening meal.

"You will never believe who we had in today. I wanted to call you earlier to tell you, but it was manic, and then next thing it was home time." Lexy announced as her eyes met Sam's.

"It can't be anything important. And you are home, with me. So today is over, it can't get to you anymore." Sam slid her arms around Lexy's waist and pulled her close. She leant in to kiss her cheek as Lexy pulled away.

"No, seriously Sam. You need to listen. It was Ed. I know I shouldn't say anything. I told my boss it was a conflict of interest, and he removed me. But I saw him, it was definitely Ed. Sam. Oh, god."

"Lex, is he? Lex, tell me he is alright?"

"He was bad Sam. It was really bad. They think he tried to kill himself. Did we push him to this?"


End file.
